Going animal!
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: Tsunade and some of the younger Kunoichi goes to a new village. Winch is said to have a scroll able to create powerful summonable beasts. Sadly for them no one told them how they were create. A TF fic.
1. Chapter 1

A story a friend of my by the name of Benji-Blacksky from DeviantART. He did not wish to post it I did it here.

* * *

The mission was a simple one for Tsunade and her personal group of Kunoichi. It had been a couple months since Naruto had found Sasuke after the death of Itachi. The blonde had located him just as the masked Member Tobi tried to whisk Sasuke away. Since then Sasuke and his team, the Hebi. Though at first Sasuke was unresponsive and was a bit sullen, the blonde knucklehead wouldn't give up on trying to reach his rogue friend.

Sasuke and his three accomplices were all detained in a prison facility for some time, and every day Naruto had gone to visit. He had no intentions of losing his friend after all he, Sakura, and Kakashi had been through in order to find him. It had taken a lot of hard work, but eventually, Naruto had begun to make progress with Sasuke. Though he still refused to interact with them on a regular basis he at least tried to look out for his teammates.

After requesting an audience with Tsunade, Sasuke decided he would work out a deal. Tsunade would fight to give him amnesty for his crimes and the crimes of his accomplices, and in exchange he would rejoin with the leaf and the others would come with him. At first there was some hesitancy, but both the elders and Danzo of the Foundation agreed. Shortly after the members of the Taka were inducted into the Konoha ninja, albeit under close guard. Jugo had been tasked with guarding the village with a detail of Foundation Anbu watching him closely, while Suigetsu had become a reserve member of the regular Konoha ninja.

Karin, on the other hand, had been inducted into Tsunade's own protective detail as a part of the deal, while Naruto still tried to connect with Sasuke. Eventually though, news of an upcoming assault by the Akatsuki reached the leaf and they needed a plan of attack. Naruto had gone off to receive training, and Sasuke even volunteered to go as well. That left Tsunade to come up with a contingency plan of her own.

After coming back from a reconnaissance mission Sai gave her information on a new village a week's travel away from Konoha, and he brought reports of a jutsu able to create summonable beasts as powerful as any of the sage's that lead the frog, slug and Snake summons.

Hearing this, Tsunade knew she couldn't afford to let such a powerful ninja village become her enemy or let the Akatsuki get their hands on it. After much thought Tsunade decided to go on an diplomatic peace mission herself.

Of course before she could go she needed a team, and she could only pick people she could rely on. Of course if she was gone she had to leave Shizune to keep an eye on the village in order to make sure that the council members or Danzo didn't try to do anything too crazy while she was gone. Of course her apprentice Sakura was a must, and since Karin was a chakra sensor type she could definitely use her skill, and maybe Hinata's Byakugan to be safe. Ino went as well since she worked well with Sakura, and her mind transfer jutsu would be an asset in case they had to infiltrate.

With her team made they set out for this foreign village. It was on the fifth day in

"So where are we supposed to be heading off to again?" Ino asked as they walked closer to their destination. They were close to the border leaving the Land of Fire.

"According to Sai's reports it's called the Village Hidden in the Wilderness." Tsunade said, "It's in the Land of Trees not too far from here."

"Oh? Why haven't we interacted with them before Lady Tsunade?"

"They only settled in the land a year and a half ago. To be honest they were nomads with no homeland and a history for not trusting outsiders. They only recently began opening their doors to other ninja, thankfully. Maybe we can convince them to be our allies."

"I sure hope so." Hinata replied meekly, all this war made her comfortable, especially since she knew Naruto would be at the forefront. Of course the others had similar reservations as well, Tsunade for the rest of the village in addition to her, Ino was worried about her teammates back home, distant relative, while Sakura, and Karin shared worry over Sasuke's current state. From there the travel was uneventful until they crossed into the Land of Trees. Like the area around the Leaf Village everything was surrounded by trees, however the issue was that it was much thicker with less of a clear path. The women mostly traveled by hopping from tree branch to tree branch, the occasional cry of wildlife was heard.

"Wow, this village really is hidden in the wilderness." Sakura huffed as they kept searching. Even with a map the woods weren't exactly friendly. It was as if they were in the forest of death all over again.

"It is," Tsunade agreed before looking to Karin and Hinata. "Do you two sense anything nearby?"

Using their respective Byakugan and Mind's Eye of the Kagura they searched and eventually found something.

"Th-there's a small village not too far from here." Hinata stammered pointing to their east. Karin nodded in agreement and confirmed the statement.

"Yeah, their chakra is a bit weird, but there's plenty of people there."

"Well let's get moving." Tsunade said as she took the lead, the others following in her wake. After another hour they reached the village outskirts. Unlike the Leaf Village the Village Hidden in the Wilderness was little more than a few houses in a clearing near a lake. The houses the people inhabited were either carved into trees or were small huts, the ninja wore relatively modern clothing, but they wore dark tribal face paint and carried spears. Their headbands were more crudely made than the other ninja, but they had three claw marks on each of them.

The villagers moved aside as the Hokage and her allies started to make their way to the center of the civilization. Although the townsfolk were in awe of the newcomers they remained silent. The kunoichi seemed a bit perturbed by this.

"Weird…They're all staring at us."

"They aren't used to seeing other shinobi." Tsunade said, "Still I wish they'd point us to their leader's office."

A moment later a voice spoke out to her.

"Well miss Hokage, technically speaking I have no office yet." Said the voice of an older man. From the crowd stepped a man who looked to be in his fifties, his mustache bushy, long and gray, much like the wild and unkempt hair on his scalp. He had red and green body paint over his noticeably tan body and he wore simple pants and makeshift sandals, much like the other males. His wizened hazel eyes had an air of friendliness in them.

"Lady Tsunade Senju, I am Yasei, leader of the Wilderness Village. I did not expect one as important as yourself to visit, especially with the ninja world in such turmoil due to Akatsuki's actions."

"Well that's part of the nature of our visit Yasei." Tsunade said, "The Hidden Leaf Village would like to request an alliance with yours. We need all the help we can get and we feel your people would be a powerful asset on our side."

"I must say, my people and I are honored to have garnered your praise. However we are low on resources and hardly fit to even call ourselves a village, how could we even aid you in our current state?"

"Konoha Village is fully willing to send your village weaponry as well as hire architects and construction workers to help, as well as anything else you might require."

"Ah. Your generosity is indeed a boon Lady Tsunade." Yasei said, "Well if what you say is true, then I have a gift to your village to show you our appreciation."

A moment later Yasei reached behind his back and produced a large scroll. He handed it over to Tsunade. The blonde village leader took it and examined it. Inside there were directions for a jutsu.

"What is this?"

"It's a jutsu that can create a beast with the power to rival that of the Jinchuriki."

Tsunade gasped very suddenly. This was the very same jutsu Sai had told her about. She looked at Yasei in surprise. According to surveillance, this was their most valued asset. "Are you sure you want to give it to us?"

"I am certain Lady Tsunade. I feel we could benefit from you possessing it."

"Well, thank you." Tsunade said bowing, "We'll accept it graciously."

"I'm sure you will." Yasei said, a spark in his eyes. "Well I'll allow you to enjoy my village and do as you please. If you need me I'll be in my office." He said, pointing to a building. After some goodbyes the ladies went to their guest home and Yasei went away. That night, in hushed voices the girls gathered and spoke as Tsunade inspected the scroll.

Karin and Hinata had already scanned the area for any spying eyes or ears and were sure that they were alone. Sakura and Ino were watching Tsunade intently, anxious to learn if she had found anything out.

"Well Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked quietly, the older shinobi merely sighed.

"Well it's not written in any code, and there are no traps on it as far as I can tell." Tsunade said, scrutinizing the paper. "Still I'm not too eager to use this jutsu without seeing someone from this village use it."

"But Lady Tsunade, Yasei just said his village trusted us wholeheartedly, maybe we should just trust them." Sakura argued. At first Tsunade was going to say that was naïve, but she remembered that the point of the alliances the Leaf Village made was nurturing friendship amongst shinobi, regardless of where they grew up. If she was to be an example for her protégé and the other shinobi. Somewhat ashamed of herself, Tsunade smiled to her cherry blossom haired apprentice.

"You're right Sakura. I guess I'll test it when we head back to Konoha." Tsunade said, "For now lets get some sleep."

Agreeing with their mentor the group of women slumbered. They decided to spend a couple more days amongst the Hidden Wilderness. The entire settlement was a bit old, but better than camping out and somewhat more interesting. The villagers were friendly, as was Yasei. The Leaf ninja knew the people might not have much, but they did care for their comrades. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that these were good people who would do anything to protect their village, much like themselves.

After they had rested and restocked as best as they could, The Hokage and her detail were well on their way back to the Leaf village. Sakura was tasked with holding onto the scroll while they headed back to Konoha. Though the Hokage was anxious to get back and test the jutsu, Sakura felt naturally curious as to whether or not the jutsu would really summon a powerful creature. She did her best to put it out of her mind though, she had a duty to do as commanded and didn't want to put the others in danger, but then again if she had this jutsu in her possession, maybe she could protect Naruto and Sasuke a little better.

Despite her better judgment, Sakura made her decision. She would use the jutsu that night and hope for the best. Hours later nightfall came and the shinobi had begun to rest. It had taken a fair amount of patience, but the opportunity had come at last.

Carefully pulling the scroll from under Tsunade and replacing it with her pillow, Sakura stalked off to a clearing in the woods. Once there she searched for anyone or anything to be certain that she wasn't followed. When she was reasonably sure that she was alone she opened the scroll and began the jutsu.

According to the jutsu, first she had to place some blood on the scroll for the summoning pact and place her palm on the paper, and then she performed the hand signs. Upon doing them Sakura was surprised at the massive amount of chakra it had taken for her to just initiate the jutsu. She began to feel drained after doing it, but also felt reassured that the jutsu was indeed powerful. After placing her hand on the ground and shouting: "Summoning Jutsu!" she waited for the creature to appear, but none did.

"Huh?" she gasped to herself. "Did I do the jutsu wrong?"

Before she could try and figure it out she heard someone approaching. Turning she saw Karin coming near.

"Oh crap." Sakura whispered to herself, she started to worry about getting caught by Tsunade when she saw that it was just Karin.

"Oh, Sakura, what're you doing out here?"

"Er, I was just…Using the little kunoichi's room." Sakura told Karin, trying to keep her attention from the scroll on the ground. Sakura tried to hide it behind a nearby bush quickly.

"Ah. Well I felt a major surge of Chakra." The redhead said as she looked at her friend. "Come to think of it…Yours seems a little different now. Were you doing something else around here?"

"Er..Well..I kind of tried out the secret Jutsu from the Wilderness village." Sakura admitted, unable to come up with a convincing lie. Karin immediately looked surprised.

"Wow. I never would've pegged you for a rule breaker."

"I'm not usually, but I got curious. Apparently I did the jutsu wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I performed the blood contract and tried the jutsu, but nothing happened." Sakura explained hand the scroll to a surprised Karin.

"Hang on, let me try this." She said as she bit her thumb to draw blood and made the pact. She then performed the jutsu, with the same results as Sakura. "No way…Maybe it's a fake."

"Maybe, but let's tell Lady Tsunade and the others so we can be sure we weren't tricked."

Hurrying back to the came site the two of them landed by the Hokage's tent and shouted for her.

"Lady Tsunade! Something's wrong!"

"What? Are we under attack?" Tsunade asked as she got up, already gearing up for battle as she changed from her pajamas into her normal clothing, with Hinata and Ino just waking up outside. "Tell me what's the matter."

"The summoning scroll, it's not working!" Karin said placing it before their blonde leader, "I think it was a trick."

"What?" Tsunade gasped. Looking to one another Sakura and Karin decided to explain. At first Tsunade was surprised, but was more appalled that the scroll was apparently a fake.

"Hmm…Well Yasei seemed to be telling the truth earlier. Hinata, did your Byakugan catch anything earlier when we spoke to him?"

"N-no Lady Tsunade. I didn't notice anything amiss, but my Byakugan's not as advanced as Neji's…" she said, "I could try too just to be sure."

"Well alright, just so we can be certain. Ino, you do it as well please."

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" The young blonde replied as she and Hinata started in as well. The two of them performed it, making sure to follow the instructions carefully, but with no results.

"No way, it failed…" Ino said. "We must've been tricked!"

"Maybe it's restricted to village leaders or something." Hinata suggested.

"It just might be." Tsunade agreed. She tried it as well, and this time there was a massive

All of them looked at the now useless scroll with their blood marks and names on them and sighed, but Tsunade began to grow angry.

"I can't believe we were tricked! That damn Yasei." She shouted, punching a nearby tree in frustration, her fist shattered it with a resounding crack. Her comrades were cowed by her fury, but their attention was caught on something bulging near the back of her moss green jacket. "We need to get back to that village now!"

"W-wait, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura shouted, only for her Sensei to turn and glare.

"What?"

"Y-you have a tail…"

"What?" Tsunade shouted, looking to her backside she did indeed see a furry brown tail. Se poked it and was surprised to actually feel it. "H-how did that get there?"

"No idea, but why do you have a tail?" Ino asked, when she felt like she had to sneeze. She covered her face with her hands and sneezed, when she uncovered it everyone else gasped at her, which was somewhat unsettling. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, remember how I used to call you Ino-pig?" Sakura asked. "I think the name's actually appropriate now."

Getting a small mirror out of her bag , she showed Ino her reflection, which now had a boar's snout and tusks. Instantly Ino screamed, almost deafening the others. Frantically she touched her altered body parts, hoping that it was some kind of cruel genjutsu, but it wasn't. She could fell her new snout and protruding bones, and felt her ears shift upward and elongate until they were swine-like.

"What's going on here?" Ino shouted frantically, "I look hideous!"

"Hinata, Karin, is someone casting jutsu?" Sakura asked. Both looked and sensed the area, and found nothing.

"There's no one around." Karin said, turning back to the rose colored kunoichi, only to see that she was sporting a more feline face, her nose, eyes, and ears were all catlike, and she even had a slight muzzle. "But whatever it was hit you now."

"Uh, I think it actually hit us both." Sakura said, pointing to Karin's own face. She felt it and looked in the mirror to see that her face had grow very foxlike in appearance. .

"This is getting out of hand…" Karin said, checking to be sure nothing else was changing, when a rip was heard. It was Hinata's thighs tearing through her pants as her legs shifted and changed until they were those of a Kangaroo's. The raven haired shinobi looked down, and gasped, all that was keeping her lower body decent was her panties, but her ample backside was somewhat exposed because her new tail was coming through a leg hole in her undergarments. Instead of being a kangaroo's though, it was that of a Dolphin's. She blushed madly in embarrassment.

"Oh dear…This isn't good at all!" Hinata said looking at her lower body. Tsunade merely sighed.

"We have to try and undo the jutsu." Tsunade said putting her hands together, "everyone, perform the release Jutsu."

Doing as she said, all the kunoichi attempted the release handsign in order to counteract whatever jutsu was going on. At first it seemed to work as their features started to regress back to normal, but then…

"Agh!" Tsunade gasped, overcome by sudden pain. She fell to her knees as her body changed more, her pants beginning to tear and shred as her legs thickened, covered in fur that resembled her hair in color, but was more akin to fur. As her legs changed, her neck also lengthened, going further and further away from her body and sprouting a mane of brown fur with more blonde fur with tan spots. Just when she was sure the changes were ceasing, her mouth began to elongate and widen, going further and further outward until it was similar to that of a hippopotamus's. She began to lose balance with her body's new changes. She was able to stand on her new, animalistic legs, but was quickly losing balance due to her larger head and longer neck. Just as she began to fall forward, her body elongated, going from that of a woman's to that of what the viewing kunoichi assumed to be a lioness's, but with three extra sets of humanoid breasts growing on her, each one as big and lush as her original pair. Her hands and arms slowly shifted to become more feline as well, but they had black stripes.

When it was all done she was a strange Chimera like creature, the other Kunoichi were stunned.

"L-lady Tsunade! Speak to us!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, I'm fine…Just disoriented." She said as she began to move with some difficulty in her new body. "Wh…what kind of jutsu could've done this to me?"

Sakura began to reply when she suffered the same effects. Her tongue began to extend and elongate out of her mouth, the tip looking rounded. As she reached out to grab it she felt an odd itch on her arms and hands. She stopped went to scratch them, she realized she had gigantic lobster like claws in place of her hands. Her breathing became more and more labored as she felt another odd sensation on her neck and she realized she had gills. Luckily for her, she could still breathe air. She heard a rip and felt a breeze as her panties and shorts gave way to her newly grown, salamander like tail as her main body grow moist and smooth like a newts. As her body change her breast begin to grow as well extra breast begin to spouted from her chest, so the first where similar in size to Tsunade's but they grow smaller with each new set and stop at the seconded set. Give her six breast totally. The oddest thing was though, that her back legs shrank and became those of an otter's. Her forelegs that grew from her amphibian body were also the same, so she appeared to be a centaur-like creature. The last changes where two rolls of lionfish spines shoot out of her back and then ran all the way down to the begin of her tail.

As Ino watched in surprise, she felt a slight pain above her ass and a ripping noise as her spine adjusted and a long, scaly tail grew, it was large, heavy and hard, almost like armor, and she felt another sensation on her back as a large shell grew, ripping her shirt and bra, her clothes shredding the purple garments. Her forelegs were becoming covered in platinum fur and she grew large, burrowing claws. Her back legs were similar to those of a wombat's, and proportioned to her body as it grew larger and larger, to the size and weight of a elephant.

The next to be affected was Karin as she too started to gained extra mammaries, but her tongue became more serpentine than amphibian, complete with a fork, and her legs melded together to become a scaly tail that started at her waist. As the tail grow short spines begin to form at the tip as well a long wicked look barb much like a stingray's. When the tail had stop forming her arms begin to grow black and hard like a exoskeleton of a bugs. As her fingers stared to form into claws. Three more pairs of arms begin to form out of the side of her torso now looking more like legs of a spider. As the fox faced, monstrous kunoichi screamed in horror she felt a strong itch on her back. It was a pair of large, bat-like wings ripping trough the back of her shirt as her breast grow to the same size and number as Sakura's.

Lastly was Hinata, who felt an odd sensation on her lower stomach near her new pouch, she saw a pink and soft glob of flesh come from her as it became a large udder. She tried to reach down to touch it and see if it was real, but then she saw a layer of fur grow over her hands as they developed pads. Shortly after her face developed a long, lupine muzzle, her body fur matched her hair, and she realized her arms and face were wolfish now. She didn't get extra breasts, due to having an udder, but her regular ones grew enormous, beyond the size Tsunade once had. Just when she sighed in relief at the changes stopping she grew horns on her muzzle and forehead, they were similar to those of a rhino.

Everyone looked at each other as they tried to figure out what had happened. Before they could try to discuss their new chimera forms there was laughter.

"Well well, it seems you were unable to wait until you got back to Konoha Lady Tsunade…" said a familiar, elderly voice. A second later, the Hidden Leaf elder Danzo revealed himself.

"Danzo?" Tsunade gasped, shocked and somewhat embarrassed since she was turned into such a strange animal. "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting my new tools." He said as he went to the scroll. "I'll have to reward Yasei and his village even more now for their actions."

Performing some quick hand signs the scroll transformed, the paper went from white to gray and it's writing changed.

"What did you do to us?" Tsunade roared in anger, almost literally, when she felt something overtake her. She shuddered once before she felt as if a lock had been placed on her body, the same happened to the other girls.

"It's simple. I forced Sai to feed you bad information. There was no scroll to summon a strong animal, but now there is, and it has five subjects now…Technically seven."

"What?"

"Yes." A second later, several Anbu ninja came down, and amongst them was Sai, but he looked saddened. "Now my plan to become the Hokage and lead The Foundation to glory shall begin. You see, To keep the Leaf safe we have to stop the Akatsuki, and to do that we need powerful assets, like our Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto and the Uchiha boy. So we developed a way to bind him to the Ninetails and did something similar to what happened to you to Sasuke…though his Sharingan seem to have change the jutsu some what."

"Here let me show you."

Doing a transportation jutsu the elder, his female captives, and his minions to a strange facility. It seemed to be in the Hidden Leaf, but no one was sure. It took a moment, but as the lights came on the girls saw two large cages, far larges than even Ino was at the moment. They saw a large orange creature with blue, animalistic eyes, the fur was spiked and somewhat blonde at the ends. Instantly, Sakura, Hinata, and Tsunade recognized him.

"N-n-naruto?" Hinata gasped, to which the creature roared. She could tell it was them, but the others just looked at them fearfully. It was then that the Hyuga heiress felt anger rise within her. "What did you monsters do to him?"

"Exactly what we said girl, we bonded him to the Kyuubi, heart and soul. He's now our weapon, just like Sasuke."

Revealing another figure there was a large, dark purple thing with Sharingan eyes, It look much like Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo with the legs and beak of a hawk. It's arm had change into wing but had three talon tip finger at the tips. A serpent like tail slam against the bars of the cage. Make it shack from the force of the blow. He glared at them, and instantly Sakura, and Karin felt shivers go down their spines.

"You won't get away with this! Shizune and the others won't let this stand, either she, the jonin, or their teammates will-."

"Actually, the elder council members are fully aware of my actions and approved them. You disobeyed them several times too many. Shizune is under genjutsu that Sasuke cast, and has little to no memory of any of your existence, and we've informed the village that your group was attacked by the Akatsuki and that there was only one survivor to confirm the story."

All of them looked to one another, then him. Danzo then smiled.

"You see, instead of making a double I plan on setting one and only one of you free to resume your life, but only if you agree to undergo our little induction.

"So you want to make one of us your co-conspirators? Never." Sakura shouted, "Not any one of us will betray the others."

"You won't have a choice. Similar cursemarks will be put on you alter you are freed, you'll be kept from being able to say anything but the story we feed you, and as far as you'll remember everything will have happened as we said. So this is your only offer, which of you will agree? OR would you rather spend your life as our personal pets?"

For a long time there was silence, none of the kunoichi wanted to step up. They may have been changed, but they wouldn't let Danzo take their dignity. It seemed as if no one would accept until a voice came out.

"So you'll restore us EXACTLY as we were?" Ino said, holding her head down.

"Yes." Danzo said, smirking. "back to your young, beautiful self."

"…Then I'll take the offer." She said, tears streaming down her face. Sakura merely hissed in anger.

"Ino…H-how could you…?"

"Look at me Sakura! I'm hideous! I can't spend the rest of my life like this. Please…" she cried furiously, "Please don't hate me…I already hate myself…"

Wordless le she lumbered forth uneasily towards Danzo, who did a jutsu on Ino. Instandly, she was back to her old self and clothed. Almost mindlessly, she walked to two Anbu, who escorted her out.

"Now then, you four will be staying here unless you are summoned, and by the way, I am the only one who has the jutsu release. If I perish, your hopes of humanity do as well."

"So what, you're just going to leave us here?" Karin asked, wishing they could attack.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll start the breeding plan."

"What?"

"We discovered that the Kyuubi and other Tailed beasts are compatible with other creatures. I want to see how powerful the offspring you produce will be, though I think the former Hokage may be too old to bear anything." He laughed, "We're hoping that Sasuke will be compatible with you four too, but the only way to know is to try."

With that, he and his men disappeared, and the cages opened, releasing the feral Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

There will be a small epilogue post in the next few days to show what happen to them. Thank you for reading and please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

All right here's what happen after a few months had past.

* * *

Several months later Tsunade was at Danzo's side on the battlefield, tired from a another long fight where she had to end up protecting him. Tiredly, she looked at the several scores of ninja she had defeated. She was still surprised at how strong her new body was and how the applications of chakra in it worked.

When she was done, Danzo came to her side and laughed, to her annoyance.

"Excellent work Tsunade. This week has been a truly great one, between us intercepting Kabuto before he could utilize Edo Tensei and the defeat of most of the Akatsuki I believe the tide is in my favor." He said to himself smiling, "Soon this shinobi war will be over and I'll be closer to subjugating the other villages."

Tsunade merely growled. In public he had put a curse mark on her to prevent her from talking at all. Still he could see the distain on her face.

"Oh sorry, forgot you didn't approve of my plans. Well it appears to be your feeding time anyway my pet. Do say hello to everyone for me."

With that, Danzo did an unsummoning Jutsu and sent her back to the gorge he had move them to when he relies the boys will fight less with each other if they had some more room.

Tsunade took a look around before stating out to where she now the Anbu that watch the place put the food. remembering once more how much the place look and felt just like Training ground forty-four but with huge cliffs of solid rock on either sides, a waterfall in the back and the front being block by a wall that would make the wall around the village look like paper. She thought Danzo must have use it as a place to train the members of The Foundation before moving them there.

Those thoughts quickly left her as she begin to remember what had happen to Hinata, Sakura, Karin, Sasuke and Naruto in the past few months.

It had be hard for the girls the first few days due to the constant bickering and fighting of the boys did. Even though they were caged their chakra levels threatened the compound on more than one occasion. Thankfully the girls were able to calm them some what. Hinata had gone to Naruto's side. At first he tried to intimidate her, but she was unafraid and tried to comfort him. Eventually, she broke through and managed to make him calm and relaxed. When they where move to the gorge they had taking over a enormous hallow out tree as there den. The lest Tsunade had seen of them. She believed Hinata had stared to showing signs of pregnancy. Thou it was hard to really said as she was never really good with animal as she was with people.

This lead her thought to the other two girls.

On the other hand Karin and Sakura had went to serpentine bird Sasuke, both what to being close to one they cared about in their former lives. It wasn't long after they had move to the canon that they had told her and Hinata that they were going to try to consummate with him. She had try to talk them out of it why Hinata had simple wish them luck.

A month or so after that Danzo had summon her to his side as a genjutsu Hana Inuzuka gave him a report. To much of Tusunade horror it had seem that Sakura and Karin had made a large nest inside a rock shelter at the far end of the canon behind the waterfall.

Both had also become more territorial over the area why Sasuke had become very protective of the two. After some looking into it. Hana had find out both had successful breed with Sasuke. Oddly enough Karin layed several eggs, When Danzo had saw Tusunade face. He happy ask what about Sakura. Beside being ovoviviparity in nature she was health and Hana had said the eggs will likely hatch in a few months. She had all so told them they rarely spoke as far as they could tell but mostly made wild noises now.

When she came out of her thoughts. Tusunade saw the large bowl nail to the bottom of a tree with the same strange food the Foundation had made especially for them. Tsunade suspected it was mostly Food pills mixed in with other edible substances and from the looks of it. She was the only one that eat out of it now a days. Tusunade suppress the shiver that ran down her back as the memory of accidentally seeing Sakura and Karin killing and eating one of the large boars that live in the gorge. At that point it had dawn on her that they had lost of their human mind's and had become the animals that they had be turn into. Or they had willing gave up what little humanity they had left. The letter had scary her the most but now a days she thought that may have been for the best.

Tusunade angry dash the thought a way as she begin to fill her huge maw with the weird food, She once again futilely began to plan a way to escape from under Danzo thumb .

Sadly, it was too late, unless a miracle were to happen, this was to be her fate for the rest of her live.


End file.
